


You Had Me At Hello

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in the shop next to Harry's cupcake shop.  Louis pines after Harry until he goes into a heat and Harry finally catches up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesplusderek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesplusderek/gifts).



Louis hadn’t ever really wanted to get a job at Waitrose, but with a houseful of siblings and him being the oldest, he felt like it was only right for him to get a job to help his mum out. Needless to say, at 18 years old, Louis was less interested in his job and more interested in judging every person who came in based on the contents of their cart. He took classes part time in uni and outside of that, his shifts at Waitrose were really Louis’ source of entertainment. 

December 4th… 

Louis looked up through his fringe to his next customer, reaching forward to grab his items before giving him a half of a smirk, “Hi there. Find everything you needed then?” Louis’ voice was curious, his lips shiny from licking them and almost red as he looked at the male in front of him. 

Harry’s hair was pulled back, his black t-shirt exposing his collar bones and remnants of flour and other baking supplies littered all over him. “Just that. Can you believe someone wants a figgy buttercream icing?” Harry’s eyebrows raised as he spoke, looking down at the figs he was purchasing alongside the buttermilk and granulated brown sugar. 

“No?” Louis wasn’t sure if he was confused by what Harry was doing making icing or confused by the fact that he had just been greeted with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life. “Sounds like it would be pretty disgusting, if you ask me.” Louis added, his hands moving the items across the counter and dropping them into the bag as he stared at Harry. 

“Will save a few if there’s much left. I own the bakery next door. Styles Sprinkles.” Harry said, his lips parting into a grin as he looked down at Louis and he shrugged slightly, taking in the way the male in front of him was slightly softer than a normal guy that Harry was used to seeing. 

“Oh. I’ve walked by.” Louis said dumbly and of course he had, seeing as the bakery was quite literally next to Waitrose and Louis would have to walk by to get to the bus stop. 

Harry handed a few notes across to Louis and gave him a soft smile, “Suppose that makes it even then, doesn’t it?” He asked, waiting for his change and taking the bag in the process. 

“Suppose that it does. Have a good day then mate,” Louis said, shoving the change and receipt into Harry’s hand before looking down and pushing his fingers gently through his fringe. 

If Louis made it routine to walk past the bakery -- to peek in to see Harry, that was his business and his business alone. 

December 14th… 

The next time Harry found himself in Waitrose he was on search for strawberries. He had an order for chocolate cupcakes with a strawberry ganoush and a chocolate covered strawberry perched atop whipped chocolate frosting. As it was, Harry wanted perfect strawberries with perfect stems and the fruit that was delivered to his shop wasn’t sufficient. As soon as Harry got to the checkout lane, hands full of strawberry cartons, he sat them down and glanced up to see the same checkout boy he had seen last time he was in the shop. 

Louis had decided to try out a new lip gloss - purchased when he was out with his sister, but it promised him pouty lips and the gentle pink colour made Louis feel prettier than normal and when he looked up to see the guy from the bakery, his lips parted into a soft smile. “Let me guess. Someone wants strawberry frosting.” Louis’ voice was soft as he spoke, his hand carefully moving to scan each container of strawberries and place them into a bag. 

Harry laughed, looking up at Louis as he watched him, “Huh, something like that.” He said, pushing his fingers through his hair and fishing his wallet out from his back pocket. Under his eyes was the tell tale sign of a lack of sleep and if that wasn’t enough, anyone who knew Harry would know that his subdued mannerisms meant he really hadn’t had much sleep. 

Unfortunately for Louis, he didn’t know Harry and now he just thought the man he had been day dreaming over for what felt like weeks was a complete arse. “Oh. Well. Hope it goes well then.” He said, leaning back when he had finished scanning all the containers and reading off the total to Harry. 

“Thanks, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Harry said slowly, removing his credit card from his pocket and swiping it, his eyes on Louis - Louis who looked slightly pouty, almost annoyed even. 

“Did you need a receipt then?” Louis’ voice was short when he questioned Harry, pushing himself to stand straight up as he pushed a few keys on the register, waiting as the machine processed. 

“No, I think I’ll be alright. Thanks.” Harry said, collecting his bag and waiting for Louis to give him a nod before speaking again, “I hope you have a good day, love.” 

Louis waited until Harry was through the sliding glass doors to mock him, mumbling ‘I hope you have a good day, love.’ to himself before kicking the half wall that separated him from the customers and huffing softly. 

Of course on a day that Louis felt particularly attractive, the man he was fonding over would come in and be a complete and utter jerk to him. That was just the way the cookie crumbled for him. 

December 20th… 

Harry had gone out for a friend’s birthday and he hadn’t meant to stay out half the night drinking, but at the time had gone four in the morning and he was still out. Normally this wouldn’t be a huge issue, but Styles Sprinkles had a massive order for wedding cupcakes going out and Harry was meant to be in the shop early to finish everything. 

 

Taking a quick shower at his flat, Harry caught a cab and headed for the shop, deciding before he went in to make a quick trip into Waitrose, because there must have been some kind of treat in there that would help him feel slightly better. Setting his sights on a small bag of clementines and a package of croissants, Harry made his way to the front and dropped his items on the counter. 

“Early day, huh?” The boy behind the checkout asked - the boy with the soft lips and swoopy hair and, well, his nametag said Louis, so Louis it was. 

“Yeah. Wedding cupcakes.” Harry said with a shrug, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his hair which promptly fell right back down around his face. “Early for you too, huh?” 

Louis’ eyebrow shot up at Harry, leaning across the corner before almost glaring at him, “Are you drunk?” He asked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Harry for fear of losing his job over it. 

“Not drunk. Was drunk. Am fine now.” Harry explained and he somehow almost looked amused, most likely laced with a bit of annoyance as he stared back at Louis. 

“Might want to get some mints as well mate. You smell like a bar round last call,” He said, nodding towards the mints on the counter and grinning when Harry took his advice. 

“Probably right, aren’t you.” Harry said, licking over his lips and dropping the mints onto the counter. “Thanks, you know,” He shrugged before reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his wallet, already regretting staying out all night. 

“You’re welcome.” Louis said, placing everything into a bag and turning to the register to total out Harry’s order. “My sisters’ birthday is in a few months and I was wondering if maybe I could come over and have you make some special cupcakes for them,” Louis took a breath before continuing, “It’s a few months ahead so I could plan accordingly,” He paused, hoping he wouldn’t have to continue on to say of course, plan accordingly to make sure that he had enough money. 

“Yeah, of course, just come in one day and I’ll take care of it. On the house, really.” Harry said with a nod and a smile, slipping his credit card through the machine and collecting his purchases from Louis. “Maybe not today though, today’s going to be a bad day.” 

“I really appreciate that,” Louis said gently, his eyes lighting up at the gesture and he nodded before licking over his lips, “I understand that, but yeah, maybe later this week I’ll come in.” He said, leaning back from the counter and tucking his hands gently into his back pockets. 

“Sure mate, no worries.” Harry said with a grin, giving Louis a lazy wave with his free hand before walking out of the shop. 

Mixed signals sure were a thing, Louis thought, watching as Harry left the store. As it was, Louis really hadn’t been planning on doing anything special for Daisy and Phoebe’s birthdays, he was just looking for a reason to spend more time with Harry and it turned out that for one day luck was on his side. Of course the thought of having to explain to his mum how he’d ended up with all these fancy cupcakes for the twins birthday made him twitch a little, but then again, the savings on the expense should make up for it. That’s really what was most important, wasn’t it. 

December 27th… 

Hormone suppressants weren’t cheap. Not at all, really and for the most part, that seemed like the worst thing ever, and Louis was sure that the government should have had some sort of regulation on it - if you’re going to “strongly encourage” all omegas that aren’t mated to take hormone suppressants you should make them available at a reasonable cost. That was a soapbox for another day, Louis thought as he stepped out of the shower, the overwhelming warm tingly feeling taking over his entire body. 

Louis’ research and understanding of what having a heat felt like was limited to what he could find on google and the few things close friends had told him, but nothing had prepared him for the way his skin felt like it was on first from the inside and there was this overwhelming voice of need, need, need playing as the soundtrack to his life. The week prior, when it had been time for Louis to refill his suppressants, his mum’s car had broken down - something about the rotors or the alignment or a water pump (and really, Louis thought cars ran off petrol, so what was the need for a water pump anyway) and his choice came down to getting his suppressants or making his mum take public transit with all of his siblings. Thinking about it now, the smart choice would have been the suppressants, but here he was, his mum’s vehicle running fine and his whole world crashing around him. 

Louis slipped into his clothes, trying to avoid everything about the way he felt and focus on working, it was only a six hour shift and he could get through it. Just focus on the end of the day, focus on coming home and locking himself in his room and hoping that this terrible feeling went away soon. 

It was three hours into his shift and Louis had only had one close call so far, a perceptive beta who must have picked up on Louis’ discomfort and rather than ignoring it (like he was sure most other people had done) his eyebrow raised and he snickered softly at Louis and Louis had nearly come across the counter at him. He may have been an omega but he wasn’t going to be treated like less of a person because of it. 

It was four hours and twenty-seven minutes when it happened, an overwhelming scent took over his senses and Louis snapped up, blinking quickly and the soundtrack of need, need, need quickly switched to want, want, want and Louis felt himself get wet for the first time and oh, that was what that felt like. Curling his fingers around the ledge of the counter, Louis turned his attention to the front window, attempting to adjust his focus to anywhere else. 

Harry had known he was an alpha, there had been a few times in his life that he had felt strong urges, but nothing that overwhelmed him. No one that had made him feel the desire to mate, he’d never come across anyone that he felt was worthy of his knot. Maybe that was a bit conceited he had thought after explaining how he felt to his mum but for such a serious thing, Harry wanted to wait until it truly felt right. 

Someone had placed an order in the shop for ginger-snap cupcakes and although Harry wasn’t sure how they would taste, he wouldn’t deny anyone a cupcake, which landed him Waitrose, waiting at the checkout line with nothing besides ginger. When Harry looked up, he saw Louis, squirming awkwardly and staring at Harry with wide eyes and woah. Harry hadn’t picked Louis as an omega and why wasn’t he on suppressants? 

Louis’ eyes met Harry’s with a combination of want and humiliation. He had never ever wanted for someone so badly in his entire life and he had always made it a priority to not need anyone. “Please don’t.” Louis mumbled out, his voice shaking slightly as he looked across the counter at Harry. 

“When are you off?” Harry asked, his eyes wide and focused on Louis, so focused on Louis that if there was anyone else in the room Harry had no idea. He pushed the ginger forward on the counter, pulling his hand back quickly and being careful not to touch Louis at all. 

“Just a bit more than an hour.” Louis replied weakly and at the moment he felt more like running out of the shop and never returning than he ever had. 

“Come next door when you are off, please.” Harry said, reaching into his pocket and unlocking his phone before pushing it across the counter, “And give me your phone number. In case you need anything.” His eyes were still zoned in on Louis as he spoke. 

“Yes, please.” Louis said, banging around the counter to not only ring up Harry’s ginger but also put his phone number into Louis’ phone. 

Harry paid for his purchase and took his phone back before winking at Louis; an actual wink and even when Louis wanted him, this guy was such a pain. 

It couldn’t have been 5 minutes before Louis’ phone dinged with a text, “Hope this isn’t too weird.” it said and Louis glared down at the phone. It took him just a few minutes before he replied, hiding his phone down against the counter as he typed: 

L: You mean you coming in here while I’m just set into a heat and deciding I’m yours? 

H: Yeah. I mean. I’m not deciding that. We would have to decide that. 

L: I don’t know you. 

H: I understand. You don’t have to come over.   
Louis stared down at the text and let a breath leave his lips. From what he had known, many alphas believed they knew what was best for omegas and didn’t have much interest in listening to an omegas opinion, but Harry was different. He wanted Louis’ opinion and even if he hadn’t, Louis thinks he would have wanted him but, that just made him want him even more. It took a few minutes before Louis replied and when he did, he said nothing more than “I do want though.” He paused for a moment and quickly sent another message, pressing send before he could delete the words, “I want your knot.” 

H: Are you sexting at work? 

L: Are you literally always so awkward? 

H: No, but I think you’ll look beautiful with my knot inside of you. Such a pretty boy. 

Louis cheeks burned at the compliments and he shoved his phone into his pocket, the thought of Harry causing him to have more slick and he was sure he could still smell Harry, like his scent was lingering in his senses. 

By the time Louis was off work, it was all he could do to pull his apron off, grab his things and make his way next door to the cupcake shop. It was nearly dark inside and he pushed the door open before calling out, “I don’t even know your name, fuck this is so-” And just at that moment, Louis crashed into one of the tables in the small cafe area, sending a chair crashing on the ground and a vibration through his entire body. 

A moment later, Harry was in front of Louis, grabbing him by the wrist and looking over his body. “Harry. I’m Harry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Harry gently rubbed his hand up and down over Louis’ arm, his thumb rubbing circles in Louis’ skin. 

“I’m fine. I just fucking hate this.” Louis said and if Harry was anyone else he would have pulled his arm away from him, but the fact that it was Harry and he wanted nothing more than him made him almost lean into the touch. 

“Why aren’t you on suppressants?” Harry asked curiously and although the two weren’t all over each other just yet, their bodies were gravitating together. 

“Long story, I’ll tell you later, I just.” Louis took a deep breath and flicked his attention to Harry’s face before speaking again, “I need you now. My brain is so foggy and the only clear thing is you. I need you.” 

Harry nodded and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling their bodies together and leaning down to kiss him. Harry’s kiss was firm, slightly demanding and he almost immediately worked his tongue into Louis’ mouth, licking over his teeth and pressing the lines of their bodies together. 

Louis had almost forgotten for a moment that they were in the front of Harry’s bakery, with glass windows all across the front that would do nothing if not provide a show for everyone who walked by and after a moment, he pulled back panting gently and looked up at Harry. “Can we go somewhere different, I just don’t want everyone to see.” He said, a deep flush rising over his cheeks. 

“My office for now. There’s a couch.” Harry said sheepishly and maybe he should have prepared for this but he had no idea when he left for work this morning that he would be finding his mate. He slipped his fingers into Louis’ and led him through the empty shop to his office, closing and locking the door behind them just for safe measures. 

“Is your shop closed?” Louis asked, turning around to face Harry and running his fingers over the wood of Harry’s desk gently. 

“Mm, closed early.” He explained, stepping forward and attaching his lips to Louis’ neck with soft kisses, “Please don’t be embarrassed of who you are, you are so beautiful,” Harry said into his skin and he felt Louis tense and relax under his touch. 

Louis’ skin tingled under Harry’s compliments, his whole body feeling too warm, too pliant and even if he didn’t want to admit it, this was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced, “I hate being needy, though.” He spoke softly, his voice shaking as Harry’s lips moved over his skin. 

“I’m just as needy as you are, if not more,” Harry explained, sliding his hands under Louis’ shirt and pushing it up, pulling it over his head and dropping it onto the floor next to him, “I need you, Louis, I need you so much.” Harry said before letting his lips trail down over Louis’ collar bones as he left soft nips to the skin. 

Louis closed his eyes, finally backing himself up to the couch and sitting down on it, his eyes wide and pupils blown as he watched Harry - he had never wanted someone so badly, he had never been so wet for someone in his entire life, his slick leaving his pants damp almost all the way through.

Harry pushed Louis back down on the couch, kissing down his chest and stopping to flick his tongue over each nipple, biting down on them as Louis arched his back up and let out a low moan. “So gorgeous,” Harry murmured into the skin. 

“Need you to fuck me, please.” Louis urged, pushing his hips up and god, god if Harry was going to take all day Louis wasn’t sure if he could take it. 

“Getting there, Lou,” Harry said fondly dropping his hands down and unbuttoning Louis’ trousers before working them down and pulling his pants along with them. 

“M’slick,” Louis mumbled out as quickly as possible before dropping his knees apart when his trousers and pants had been removed. 

Harry immediately, as if Louis had given him instructions, pressed his fingers between Louis’ legs, the tips of his fingers dipping into the slick and nudging over Louis’ hole gently. Harry completely ignored Louis’ cock which was laying hard and sticky against his stomach. 

As soon as Louis felt Harry’s fingers over his hole, he pushed down, the muscle easily relaxing to take Harry inside of him and “Fuck, fuck, fuck” Louis murmured, his whole body buzzing with desire, “C’mon hurry up.” 

“Patience,” Harry instructed, carefully working a finger in and out of Louis, crooking it up but never enough to brush his prostate, his own hips rolling forward just slightly. 

Louis took in a deep breath, telling himself to focus on Harry, focus on the feeling, focus on everything except the fact that he was clenching tightly around Harry’s finger, Harry’s finger that really wasn’t quieting Louis’ need. 

Harry pulled back from Louis, slipping his finger out of him and standing up for just long enough to strip out of his own clothes, tossing them to the floor and immediately wrapping his hand around his cock, giving it a few soft tugs before joining Louis on the couch again and attacking his lips in a solid kiss. 

Louis gasped out at seeing Harry naked, reaching forward and grasping at his hips softly before trying to pull Harry closer to him. “I want to come so badly, I want you inside of me when I do.” He explained, his cheeks a deep red. 

That was all it took for Harry to grab Louis by the thighs, hooking his hands under his legs and bending them up against his chest. He wrapped his hand around his own cock before pressing to Louis’ entrance and pressing inside of him. 

Louis saw white as soon as Harry was inside of him, the sensation pulling an orgasm from deep within his body that caused Louis to let out a low moan as he streaked white across his chest. “Fuck,” He moaned, closing his eyes and focusing on the way Harry’s hips were snapping forward, into him. 

Harry had his hands rested on the couch on either side of Louis’ head and he kept a quick pace, snapping his hips forward and pulling them back quickly and a groan left his lips, “You’re so fucking tight around me, I just want to knot you.” His words were mumbled, but his eyes focused on Louis below him. 

Louis was sure his cock hadn’t even taken a break, still hard, red and now resting in a pool of his own come as Harry thrusted into him. “Get behind me please,” He whispered, gasping for breaths.   
Harry immediately knew what Louis wanted - he wanted Harry to be able to hold him while he knotted, so he quickly shifted the pair around on the couch, his back against the couch and Louis laid in front of him and he took no longer than just a moment to push himself back into Harry, the feeling of Louis tense and tight around his cock almost too much for him to handle. 

“You’re gonna make me come again,” Louis said, the words almost pulled from his chest as he panted for breaths and reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, giving it a soft squeeze before pushing his hips back against Harry and then forward into his hand. 

“Good boy, go ahead,” Harry said, focusing on the snap of his hips, his skin slapping against Louis’ and his eyes closed after a minute, “You feel too good.” Harry moaned out at the feeling, his body tensing from his toes up and a low rumbling settling in his stomach, his lips nearly attaching to Louis’ ear before whispering, “Gonna come, love.” 

Louis wasn’t sure what the next feeling would be, his slick mixed with Harry’s come inside of him, warming him from the inside out and he hadn’t ever felt so full, so content - the feeling ripped his orgasm from him, his come landing on the couch in front of him as he pushed his hips back against Harry, taking as much of him as he could. 

Harry hadn’t ever knotted anyone and the feeling of himself swelling up inside of Louis, of Louis stretching around him was easily the best thing he had ever felt. 

“Fuck, oh.” Louis moaned at the stretch, closing his eyes and shifting just slightly as Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, rubbing gently over his stomach. 

“God, you feel so so good.” Harry murmured, kissing against Louis’ neck and continuing to rub at his stomach, the knot holding the two close together, sweaty and a mess, but pressed into one another. 

Louis shifted back into Harry slightly, wincing at the feeling and closing his eyes as he focused on steadying his breathing, letting the rise and fall of Harry’s chest regulate his own breaths. Harry kept his eyes on Louis, watching for everyone of his movements carefully, ready to do anything he could at the moment to make sure Louis was as comfortable as possible. 

A short time later, Harry finally spoke again, licking over his lips before he spoke, “Hey Louis?” 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, his fingers shifting down to lace with Harry’s gently as he gave them a soft squeeze. 

“You said you’d tell me later, why were you off your suppressants?” Harry asked curiously, his voice soft and gentle as he drug both of their hands over Louis’ stomach gently. 

“Mum needed her car fixed,” Louis cringed after he had said it, wishing for a moment that he hadn’t brought his mum up in the situation they were in, but he shrugged and continued again, “It was that or my suppressants and that was more important, really.” 

As Harry’s knot subsided, he pulled back from Louis, still keeping the other male close to him with his arm wrapped tightly around his middle, a soft yawn escaping his lips. 

“Well,” Harry said with a fond smile, leaning to kiss the side of an almost sleeping boy’s forehead, “You’ll never have to worry again. I’ll always take care of you from now.”


End file.
